nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hauptseite
|- ! class="MainPageBG" style="background-color: #ffffff; border:1px solid #ff0000; font-family:Verdana, font-color:black; Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ff0000; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px;" | Navigation |- | align="left" style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%;" | * Die NSC-Weltkarte * Die Länder * Die Regeln * Songs * Liste der NSC-Songs * Wer-Wem-Wieviel-Tabellen * Presse * NSC Statistiken * NSC-Ableger * NSC-Chat * NSC-TV * Das NSC-Forum |- ! class="MainPageBG" style="background-color: #ffffff; border:1px solid #ff0000; font-family:Verdana, font-color:red; Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ff0000; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px;" | Nation im Rampenlicht |- | align="left" style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%;" | 45px Syldavien Das Königreich Syldavien (syld. "Zyldavja") liegt auf dem Balkan und hat 642.000 Einwohner. Die Hauptstadt des Landes ist Klow. Der Name setzt sich zusammen aus den beiden syldavischen Wörtern "Kloho" (Eroberung) und "Ow" (Stadt). Die Stadt hat ungefähr 122.000 Einwohner und liegt am Zusammenfluss von Moltus und Wladir. Syldavien wird auch "Land des schwarzen Pelikans" genannt. Seine Landesfahne zeigt einen schwarzen Pelikan auf gelbem Grund. In Syldavien wurden große Uranvorkommen gefunden, daraufhin wurde in der Stadt Sbrodj ein Kernforschungszentrum mit internationalem Personal eingerichtet. Außerdem ist die syldavische Stadt Kragoniedin für ihre Thermalquellen bekannt. Von dort stammt auch das in ganz Syldavien geschätzte 'Klowaswa'-Mineralwasser. Syldavien debütierte beim NSC 1 in Noizeland und erreichte dort seine beste Plazierung, nämlich den ersten Platz (gemeinsam mit dem Gastgeber). Daher fand der NSC 2 in Syldavien statt. |- ! style="background-color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #ff0000; text-align: left; padding-left: 7px; -moz-border-radius:10px" | Lied im Rampenlicht |- | style="font-family:Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 90%" | 45px Volkisistan Scrubs – Everything Comes Down to Poo Scrubs – Die Anfänger ist eine US-amerikanische Krankenhaus-Comedy-Serie, die 2001 von Bill Lawrence entwickelt wurde. Die Serie behandelt die Ängste und Probleme junger Ärzte während ihrer ersten professionellen Gehversuche im Krankenhausalltag. Genreuntypisch werden dabei dramatische und komische Elemente verbunden. Der Titel setzt gezielt auf seine Mehrdeutigkeit: Im Englischen bezeichnet scrubs die Arbeitskleidung von Chirurgen. Der Name leitet sich ab von dem vor einer Operation nötigen Procedere zur Reinigung und Desinfektion, welches mit einem gründlichen Schrubben der Hände verbunden ist. Der gesamte Vorgang wird daher mit to scrub in oder to scrub up (for surgery) beschrieben. In vielen Krankenhäusern werden scrubs auch von anderen Teilen des Personals getragen. Die Kombination aus einem dünnen, kurzärmeligen Oberteil (Kasack) und gleichfarbigen Hosen sind in der Serie rot, rosa oder violett für Krankenschwestern und Pfleger, grün für Chirurgen und blau für Internisten. Dabei handelt es sich um die in Krankenhäusern typische so genannte Bereichskleidung. Gleichzeitig bedeutet scrub in der Umgangssprache des amerikanischen Englisch so viel wie „Anfänger“, aber auch „Versager“, vor allem in sexuellem Kontext. Zudem kann das Verb to scrub mit „wegschmeißen“, „abblasen“ oder „sausen lassen“ übersetzt werden.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrubs Der aus dieser Serie stammende Titel „Everything Comes Down to Poo“ qualifizierte sich aus zwei Gründen zum Lied im Rampenlicht: Erstens war dies der erste NSC-Titel überhaupt (Startplatz 1 beim NSC 1), zweitens war dies auch der erste Letztplazierte dieses Wettbewerbes, der den Grundstein für die Erfolglosigkeit Volkisistans beim NSC legte. |- |} | class="MainPageBG" style="border:2px solid #ff0000; background-color: #ff0000; vertical-align:top; -moz-border-radius:10px; margin: -2px -2px -2px 4px; text-align: left;"| {| width="100%" | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #ffffff; border:2px solid #ff0000; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Aktueller NSC |- | style="font-size:92%; background: #ff0000; border:2px solid #ff0000; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | Willkommen in Profemania! 400px|center |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #ff0000; border:2px #00ffff; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Neuigkeiten und Termine |- | style="font-size:92%; background:#ff0000; border:0px solid #ff0000; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | 22pxNEUER TEILNEHMERREKORD !!! Schluss! Aus! Ende! Die Anmeldezeit für den NSC 26 ist beendet! Am NSC 26 werden 46 NSC-Nationen teilnehmen! YEEAAAHHHH !!! :-) Ein herzliches Willkommen an Commonwealth of Happy Nations, Country of Old Men, Merothia, Universum und Zyprizien in der NSC-Welt !!! 22px Die Präsentation der Beiträge des NSC 26 ist am Freitag, 24.06.2011 um 20.00 Uhr im NSC-Chat Die Beiträge für den 22px First Annual Esc Spin Off in 22px Ladania können noch bis zum Donnerstag, 30. Juni, eingereicht werden. 22px Die Präsentation der Beiträge des FAESCSOC ist am Donnerstag, 07.07.2011 um 20.00 Uhr im NSC-Chat |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #ff0000; border:2px solid #ff0000; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Aktuelle Presse |- | style="font-size:92%; background:#ff0000; border:0px solid #ff0000; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | 250px|center |- | class="BGorange2" style="text-align:left; font-size:100%; background-color: #ff0000; border:2px solid #ff0000; font-weight:bold; padding:0 .5em 0em 23px; -moz-border-radius-topleft:7px; -moz-border-radius-topright:7px" | Mitarbeiter des Monats |- | style="font-size:92%; background:#ffffff; border:0px solid #ff0000; border-top:0; border-bottom-width: 0px; padding:0 .5em .8em 23px" | Laudatio für den Mitarbeiter des Monats: 250px|center Wenn wir über ein Triumvirat sprechen, dann denken wir zunächst immer an 3 Männer, schaut hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triumvirat - aber das auch eine Frau ihren Mann stehen kann, zeigt uns seit einigen Jahren in der NSC-Welt die Tamara – sie ist Mitglied der Dreiköpfigen Delegation, die sich ein wenig um die Einhaltung der Spielregeln kümmert. Nun könnte man sagen; das ist ja auch nicht schwer in einer Welt in der es von weicheiigen „Schwuppen“ und ebensolchen „Heteros“ nur so wimmelt... Nej, nej, das ist gar nicht so einfach, sich hier durchzusetzen, und Tami besitzt diese Kraft bereits seit dem 1.NSC, an dem sie sich mit ihrem „Land mit dem langen Namen“ beteiligte. Immer versucht sie ihre Beiträge mit sehr viel Herzblut zu füllen und fliegt manches mal runter damit, aber nie fällt sie zu Boden. Nach dem das LdrfR (wie wir in der NSC-Welt kosen dürfen) den NSC 12 gewann, erfand die gewiefte Mathematikerin den Scoreboard-Generator – für die Generation der nachstrebenden NSC-Staaten ein Wunder- und gleichzeitig Teufelswerk. Nicht nur Tami zählt, sondern auch der Mensch – und so erriet sie das Motto des NSC 18 in Windeseile. Mittlerweile hat sie durch diverse Gesangseinlagen so manchen NSC bereichert, gerne denkt man zum Beispiel an die NSC-Kids zurück – unvergessen und wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich so, ist ihr vehementes Eintreten für das Projekt NSC für ESC. Dabei könnte ihr auf Dauer der Erfolg als slowenischer Blog-Star helfen; ein Eintrag in den Notizblock von Frau Dremelj ist ihr auf jeden Fall durch ihre eigenwillige Cover-Version gelungen – ob das auch für die andere ESC-Kopien gilt, steht noch in den finnischen Sternen – ihre Sympathie für diesen nordischen Staat ist aber unumkehrbar, immer wieder gerne führt sie uns ihren Lampenlappen vor und zeigt uns, daß man auch ohne heimisches TV-Gerät ein glücklicher Eurovisions-Song-Contestler sein kann. Jährlich freut sich die Forums-Gemeinde auf den Klassiker „Frau Fabian testet den ESC“. Kurzum, Tamara ist eine Frau mit der wir rechnen können und trotzdem ist sie manchmal unberechenbar. Rainer K. 150px|center |-